Tale of the Demon Gods
by DEATHxCHANCE
Summary: When InuYasha was bound to the tree by Kikyo three children were born whose parents are polar opposites. (This story is an alternate path for the story of InuYasha where the gods take a larger role, this includes characters from many different sources and some original content) Please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Tale of the Demon Gods**

Chapter 1 Greetings InuYasha

I sniffed the air, the scent of items from the twenty first century hit my nose first. However, buried under that, and the reek of a filthy half demon, was my prize. If my informant was telling the truth, these two-people possessed a pair of jewel shards. These shards, combined with the one that I already possessed, and the two that Koga was collecting right now, would allow me to access my future.

I heard them approach my position behind the boulder next to the path. They were arguing, I didn't care what about, the girl was a time anomaly and didn't belong here in the thirteenth century, and the mutt, InuYasha, he was an outcast among both humans and demons. He was pathetic enough to fall in love with a priestess who in turn put him to sleep fifty years ago.

I laughed to myself thinking about that story. This had all happened three weeks before I was born, the mutt would have no knowledge of me. I put my hands into the pockets of my jeans before walking out in front of them.

I could tell, the girl was my target, the scent of the jewel radiated off of her like heat from the sun. She was obviously a high school student from Japan in the twenty first century, I don't really get the idea of time traveling with a school uniform on but to each their own I suppose. She looked like she was about fifteen, this is using myself as a scale having the body of a sixteen-year-old, and she had long black hair and brown eyes. She had a yellow back pack that was easily identifiable as the source of the smell.

"Do I smell a jewel shard, or is my nose broken?" I asked smiling just enough to show off a fang.

The mutt was the first to respond, "Don't make me laugh, no demon can smell the jewel let alone a human.", he was very confident in this statement. Clearly, he has mistaken me for a mortal. If I wasn't in such a good mood I'd kill him for that.

InuYasha was exactly how I expected, he had long silver hair, dog ears, golden eyes, claws on his fingers, and small fangs in his mouth. He took after his father very much so. The robes of the fire rat that he was gifted by his mother at her deathbed were his only clothes.

"It's almost pitiful, how you think I'm mortal." I chuckled a little after that, to think InuYasha, pitiful, at this point the two words were synonymous. "I'll have you know that like you, I am a half demon. But unlike you, I'm the son of the time god Jikan no kami, while my mother is the lady of the northern lands Idaina-en no akuma. I don't expect you to know that seeing as you have only recently awoken from a fifty-year nap." I said smiling at the look of shock on the mutt's face.

"You're lying, a god would never defile themselves with a demon." InuYasha said trying to back away.

"So, you don't believe me, perhaps if I go more into your past you'll be convinced. I'm sure your companion here would love to go down memory lane." I said clearly striking a nerve with the mutt, he was growling at me now and clenching his fists. "Why don't we start with how you ended up on that tree? Now correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't it because of a priestess that you fell in love with. You know, before you killed her and stole the sacred jewel. She used her last breath to bind you to that tree." I said, naturally everything I said was correct, I could tell by the widening of his eyes.

"Ok so you know a little bit about my past, anyone could've told you that. Odds are you heard about it from the villagers." InuYasha said desperately trying to cling to the idea that I was a mortal.

"This is true, but tell me, did you catch my scent in the village at all?" I asked knowing that he didn't. This was my first time being anywhere remotely close to this village.

"Ok, but you still could've heard from my brother, or another demon in this area." InuYasha said clearly grasping at straws now, just one more push and he'll have to believe me.

"Do you think Sesshomaru would spread information so disgraceful to his lineage? And no demon would care enough to remember an event like that happening to a half demon. But if that's not enough for you to believe me then feel free to attack, I'll prove my claims through battle." I said, InuYasha is the type to resolve things through conflict, all I'll have to do is stop time.

"Good, I was beginning to think you'd never stop talking." InuYasha said cracking his knuckles before charging foreword.

As InuYasha approached I took my left hand out of my pocket. When he was close enough I put my pointer finger on his forehead causing a wave of purple to wash over him. Once the flow of time stopped over his whole body I stepped aside snapping my fingers causing the purple to fade from his body. He continued foreword and tripped over himself when he tried to claw at where I was just moments before.

InuYasha began to get up, he was muttering something under his breath that I didn't really care about. "So mutt, what do you think about my ability to stop time?" I asked as he finally got to his feet.

"There's no way, you didn't stop time, you're just really fast. Right Kagome, that's what happened right?" InuYasha asked desperately denying the truth of the situation.

"He's telling the truth InuYasha, he stopped you midair and just casually stepped to the side." The girl said, I was glad she told the truth this whole thing just became easier.

"Good, now that this has all been dealt with hand over the jewel shards." I said, this whole thing was taking too long, by now that mangy wolf Koga has retrieved my jewel shards and has arrived at the rendezvous point.

"Like hell we'd give them to you." InuYasha said trying to get me to back off. Though I appreciated the attempt I wasn't in the mood.

"That's funny mutt, hold still for a minute." I said tapping him again causing time to stop around him again. "Now Kagome, was it? I'd hope you're more reasonable than the mutt, be a dear and hand over the jewel shards." I said extending my hand for her to put the shards in it.

"No, InuYasha and I worked hard for these shards. Go find your own." Kagome said, the attitude on this girl needs some serious work. Everyone knows that when a god asks for something you damn well better produce it.

"Did you perhaps miss the part where we mentioned I'm a god?" I asked hoping that reason would take over soon.

"No, and that won't change my decision." She said clearly defiant.

I started to growl out of frustration, the dragon in me wanted to wipe her off the face of this timeline. "Fine, if you won't give them to me willingly then I'll just have to take this." I said running towards her and ripping her backpack off stopping time in the process.

The purple tint covered the whole world, the air became still. I took a deep breath before sitting down with the bag. I opened it, I flinched from the sudden wave of smells that shot out of the bag. Though the scent of the jewel shards didn't seem to increase at all, though I figured that was because there are only two.

After several minutes of shuffling through the bag I had found nothing in the main compartment except a chocolate doughnut which I ate without hesitation. Things weren't looking good for me so far as finding the jewel shards goes. In a last-ditch effort, I snapped my fingers causing time to resume around Kagome

"Hey what are you doing?" Kagome asked still reacting to me taking her bag. She then looked over to me, I probably still had crumbs on my otherwise perfect face.

"That skirt wouldn't happen to have pockets, would it?" I asked, it was unlikely but worth a chance.

"Maybe it does, what does it matter to you?" Kagome asked still trying to defy me. The stupid wrench clearly doesn't realize the full extent of the situation, even if she kills me time will not resume.

"Look, I'm done asking nicely. Give me the jewel shards or InuYasha will be burying your corpse after seven years' worth of decomposition." I said extending my nails into claws to show her I meant it.

"Fine, here take them." Kagome said reaching into a pocket of her skirt that was perfectly hidden within the ripples of it. She took out a small bottle that contained two pink fragments of the sacred jewel.

She threw them over to me, of course I caught them flawlessly in my right hand. I got up and began to walk away, putting the shards in my left pocket as I walked. I snapped my fingers again freezing Kagome and her positions.

I walked down the trail a bit before dashing off into the trees, it's better that I go off the trail than the mutt pick up my scent. I was headed for a rocky region, it was home of the eastern wolf demon tribe. When I was confident that the mutt wouldn't pick up on my scent I stopped in a village near my rendezvous point and resumed time.

The villagers began walking around oblivious to the fact that ten minutes past. I walked up to a butcher shop, the shop keeper recognized me and pulled out a large steak precooked to my liking as well as twenty gold coins.

"Thank you, the money is greatly appreciated. And the meal isn't bad either." I said using my claws and fangs to tear apart the steak.

"It is no problem; your business always causes many more people to buy their meat from me." The butcher said, this is only natural, if a god likes your products then so should the common man.

I finished my steak and said good bye before proceeding up into the hills where Koga was to meet me.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 finished, if you liked it and are good at making covers I would appreciate it if you contact me, and if you think there is anything I can do better please leave a review letting me know what.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 My New Demonic Sword

The hill that Koga was to meet me on was relatively flat, though there were many spikes made of rock that surrounded this particular peak. The villagers referred to it as the demon ridge because of its appearance in thunderstorms which were known to stir up demon activity.

I heard wind stirring just over the ridge, this always made it obvious Koga was coming. Due to the jewel shards in his legs that I graciously let him keep, his speed always causes a whirlwind behind him. Koga ran into the plateau coming to a stop right in front of me.

Koga had blue eyes and black hair that was always tied up into a ponytail with a brown cord, not many demons get haircuts. He wore a brown wolf pelt. He had a tail that was like a bushy wolf tail, which was the same shade of brown, though it was in fact part of his body. Koga had a brown wolf fur head band, black hair, and wore silver and black armor. Koga also had brown wolf fur as shoulder plates. He carried around a sword, entirely for decoration. His ears were pointed like most other demons that take on a human like form.

"Koga, did you get my jewel shards?" I asked, due to the three shards that Koga always has on his person it was impossible to tell by just sniffing the air to find out if the mangy wolf had been successful. Of course, had he not been successful, the two in his legs would do just fine for me and I'd take the one in his arm for failing me.

"Naturally, what do you take me for? A half demon?" Koga asked producing a single shard and tossing it over to me. I caught it and examined it to make sure it was legitimate.

"Koga, are you stupid or something?" I asked putting away the shard. He was supposed to retrieve me two shards and all he surrendered was a single shard, at least it was genuine.

"What do you mean? I got the shards and you got your share, so what am I missing." Koga asked. This stupid mangy wolf may actually be disabled, I mean what made him think that I would be splitting the reward with him.

I reached into my coat opening a time rift just big enough for my hand outside of Koga's view. I felt around on the other side finding my karambit. "Well Koga, you see you were supposed to give me both shards. None of this splitting bull shit." I said adjusting the karambit in my hand still on the other side of the time rift.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that that was the deal. However, it's too late for me to give it to you. It's already in my arm." Koga said stepping away from me, he could probably see the anger on my face.

"Oh, that's fine. I suppose I can just sniff out another shard to replace the one you so arrogantly took for yourself. In fact, I think I smell one now." I said smiling. I flashed foreword taking out my karambit, its curved gold blade shined in the sunlight. As I ran I spun it around my pointer finger allowing its momentum to drive it into Koga's left arm.

Blood shot out from the hypersonic speed of the impact. Within the blood my jewel shard, it glimmered with crimson and pink in the sunlight. Koga's face took on a look of shock and betrayal as I snatched the jewel shard out of midair with my free hand. I had half a mind to rip the bone out of his fore arm with my next move.

Once again, I showed the mangy wolf mercy by leaving his arm in one piece more or less. I ripped the karambit out of his arm widening the wound however, the bone stayed in place. I dropped the karambit to my side now that its usefulness had come to an end.

"Why did you do that?" Koga asked still in shock and falling to the ground at my feet. He was now back where he belonged, at my boots, of course the better option was under them but wolf demons have an irritating bit of pride that is impossible to crush.

"You don't seem to see the position that you're in. You took the second jewel shard thinking that it would be your reward, but for what reason would I reward you. If anything, you should be thanking me because I knew about your three jewel shards but I was merciful and let you keep them." I said, I shouldn't have to explain this to him but he has shown himself to be a special kind of stupid.

"My apologies, it didn't occur to me, the mercy that you've already shown was more than I deserved." Koga said finally accepting his place.

"Now, get lost before I decide that the shards in your legs are easy pickings." I said turning towards where I came. I could hear InuTrasha approaching with Kagome. Though I didn't think it possible, the mutt must've picked up my scent in the nearby town, my damn appetite led him to me.

Koga got up and ran, he left just as the mutt entered the plateau. "There you are, listen I'll give you one chance to walk away. Just hand over your jewel shards." InuYasha demanded, I can't believe my ears, has evolution gone backwards at some point without my noticing?

"You can't be serious." I said fully turning to the mutt. "Why do you want the sacred jewel anyway? Is it to become a full demon? Do you think they'll accept you then?" I started laughing to myself. InuYasha could never be accepted by demons or humans, his father was too well known. "Listen even if you became a full demon you'd be nothing compared to your father, let alone Sesshomaru. Hell, you wouldn't even be able to touch the Tessaiga so your potential would be greatly cut and if a simple priestess was able to defeat you then you need all you can get. Even if you did go through with it and took the Tensaiga you'd never be able to use its only offensive technique because it's based off the wielders compassion." I said, hopefully knowing this will make him back off.

"You don't know that. Besides I don't need any weapons like the Tensaiga and this Tessaiga thing." InuYasha said, clearly that old flea hasn't told him about his inheritance, perhaps I should do so it may make him an interesting opponent someday.

"I see, you don't know of your inheritance. Perhaps I should tell you of it, would you like me to?" I asked, changing the subject was my best go to right now I really didn't want to waste time with him again.

"Stop trying to change the subject, I'm taking those jewel shards like it or not." The mutt said. This time he showed off his claws preparing to attack. I began growling at his stupidity.

I didn't bother to respond. Taking that as an answer the mutt attacked. He clawed at me, I slipped out of my coat and dodged. His claws tore through the fabric which fell rapidly to the ground causing obvious marks on impact. Naturally with the whole coat weighing one hundred thousand tones the slashed fabric would cause some damage.

Now free of the coat that encumbers me normally I ran towards the mutt form behind jumping and kicking him hard in the side, I could feel bones break and his organs recoil from the impact. InuYasha was flung into one of the rock pillars that littered this hill. He struggled to his feet, faster than sound I ran jumping above him flipping and bringing my left leg down on his head, the impact alone displaced the ground. InuYasha ended up within a large crater.

Once again, he made the mistake of getting up. I was already in front of him, he tried to punch me with his right arm, I caught the punch in my right palm placing my left hand on his elbow. I grinned knowing that I won at this instant, I pushed my arms across my body forcing InuYasha's arm with them breaking it. I then moved my right hand to his wrist picking him up by his broken arm and slamming him into the ground.

I stomped on his back causing him to cough up blood. The sight of his blood excited me because it proved that he would never be a threat to me. The half god curse guaranteed that, I personally never saw it as a curse, it's more like natural selection, but sped up a lot.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled, I looked over to the insolent wretch. She was standing at the edge of the crater above me, she had a red long bow with and arrow pulled back. I hadn't cut her yet so she had the power to kill me with that arrow, however she wouldn't shoot InuTrasha.

"Go ahead try it." I taunted slipping a foot under the mutt's body. On cue she fired, my plan worked she would be the one to kill InuYasha. Ironic, the first human he trusted cast a spell of eternal slumber on him, the second will kill him. I kicked up his body at the last second allowing the arrow to punch through his front, as it flew through I kicked up a large rock to stop it entirely.

I began laughing as both the rock and InuYasha's body fell side by side, I had won and the girl learnt her place below me. I could see that InuYasha was still alive but there was no way of telling for how long.

"InuYasha! No!" Kagome yelled running down to him, she immediately took out a first aid kit and began work on him. Since he's a demon it is entirely possible that he recovers from this. I could use a cero and obliterate them both right now but there's nothing to gain from that.

I walked away, Totosai should have my order filled by now and I still needed to awaken my sharingan using the jewel shards. I took out my shards with my left hand as I walked the way Koga had went. I enclosed them in my fist gripping hard, pink light began shinning out of my hand. I opened it after the light had faded, the five shards had fused into one large shard. I sat down on a rock that was on the side of the path, I took the large shard and positioned it in front of my right eye. I pushed it in experiencing some resistance from the shard, as it slowly slid in immense pain pulsated throughout my body. The bulk of it was centered on my eye, I fell over from the pain holding my eye. The pain continued for what felt like hours but was probably just minutes.

When the pain faded I stood up, I could feel that the sharingan had formed. I picked up a rock and threw it up. Using the sharingan I altered my perception of time causing the rock to appear to drop slower then, faster, I reached out to where the rock had already seemed to fallen. The rock then disappeared from the ground and landed in my hand. Through use of the sharingan time gods possess the unique ability to see the near future of objects that are affected by them as well as themselves. Returning my perception of time to the normal speed I crushed the rock in my hand.

Dropping the pebbles, I continued down the path, this time I was moving faster than sound. The scenery was blurry but I was still able to tell where I was, I slid to a stop at the edge of a volcano. In the center of the partially molten surface was the skeleton of a large demon. I walked down onto the molten rock, it felt good under my feet, but I knew that my boots wouldn't thank me. I approached the open mouth of the skeleton, there was a note attached to one of the teeth. It read "Out gathering materials, be back soon." It was signed by Totosai. This irritated me, I walked inside finding his forging slab and many blades lining the ribcage. Any one of them could've been mine

"Hey Ben, is that you?" Gimmjow asked, I recognized his voice immediately. He was a childhood friend of mine, we met after I had fled my mother's territory.

Grimmjow was a tall, muscular man with light blue spiky hair and light blue eyes, the latter including green lines below them, similar to the eye markings on the Panthera genus of cats. His attire consisted of a black shirt which he kept partially unzipped, exposing a scar he received from his first encounter with a soul reaper. Over his shirt he wore a ragged white jacket with an upturned collar. The inner lining of his jacket was black and he wore it with the sleeves rolled up and open. He also wore black pants, with black boots, and two belts around his waist, with his zanpakuto sheathed on his left side along his top belt.

I turned to my friend, he was carrying a long package wrapped in white cloth that was tied shut with a black piece of fabric. "Is that for Totosai?" I asked walking out to him.

"Yeah, so where is the old bastard?" Grimmjow asked looking around. As per usual Grimmjow isn't the politest.

"According to this note he's looking for more material, I hope that doesn't mean that my sword isn't done yet." I said burning the note in my hand and leaning up against the mouth of the skeleton.

"What's it supposed to look like?" Gimmjow asked. It's an odd question, what does he have in his hand.

"I gave him no particular instructions so far as the appearance, just to give it demonic qualities so that I may take advantage of my demonic heritage." I said, that's why I gave the job to Totosai, a demon, compared to Genji, a god.

"Well, this is a sword that Genji finished for Totosai, he said that it's got some demonic properties to it. So much so that he had me take him to Hueco Mundo to work on it, he didn't want it near the Palace of the Gods." Gimmjow said, this worried me, not that I distrust Genji's work just I want the sword to be entirely demonic, I fear that if Genji worked on it then it would be a little bit less demonic.

"So, my sword may have gone to Genji to complete. That's a little worrying." I said voicing my concerns.

"Well, Totosai will be the one to confirm that, here he comes now." Gimmjow said pointing to the sky.

He was pointing to the flying bull that Totosai uses for transportation. It had three eyes but other than that it looked like a normal brown bull. Totosai was sitting on top of it cross-legged. He had the appearance of a thin old man. He had huge eyes with pinpoint pupils. Balding, Totosai had what remained of his hair tied in a topknot. He had a thin beard at the end of his chin with a mustache that was seemingly shaved in the middle. He wore a green hoari with black horizontal strikes on it, with matching hakama.

The bull landed not far from Gimmjow and I. He jumped off and walked over. "Grimmjow, is that from Genji?" Totosai asked pointing at the package.

"Yeah, here take it. I have other things to do." Gimmjow said throwing the sword to him still in its wrapping.

Totosai barely caught it, he unwrapped it revealing the appearance of the blade. It had a long black blade. The top of the blade was straight while the cutting edge was curved up and down. The blade was sheathed within the silver skeleton of a dragon. The mouth of the dragon was chained shut and it had ruby eyes. The swords guard was made of four prongs that jutted out in the shape of a manji. The handle was jet black with a silver skull at the bottom. The skull had ruby eyes and golden teeth.

"Oh, Ben, I didn't see you there. Here's your sword, built to your every specification." Totosai said offering the sword to me. The dragon sheath didn't surprise me, dragons are the signature of the Shimada clan.

I took the sword, it was built well. I secured the sheath on my belt at my back so that the dragon was right side up and the handle was at my left side. "Mind if I give it a test run real quick?" I asked pulling it out of its sheath with my left hand.

"Not at all, just don't hit my forge." Totosai said. He must be proud of this particular blade based off the confidence in his words.

I turned away from the skeleton holding the sword in front of me. I concentrated on the blade feeling its demonic presence and pouring my energy into it, the sword in turn poured energy into me. The resulting reaction caused black flames of spiritual energy to engulf the blade. Excess energy was flowing out at my feet causing rings of black flame.

I smiled as I swung the sword releasing the energy outward. The energy split the volcano we were on and a nearby mountain. It had cut into the earth's core causing magma to erupt along the slash filling it in for the most part.

"So, what do you think?" Totosai asked walking up to me.

"It's perfect, now you wouldn't happen to know where any jewel shards are would you?" I asked, at this point I'm out of idea's, the only one I know of is with Naraku and I'm letting him keep it so he can find more shards for me.

"I have no idea, but I did see Toshiro on my way back. Maybe he knows something." Totosai said, that was strange, Snowy never leaves the Palace of the Gods so something must be up.

"Where is he?" I asked kind of hoping I hit him with my test fire of the sword.

"That way, on the next mountain over." Totosai said pointing to the mountain next to the one I had hit.

"Ok, the next thing on my to do list is find out why Snowy is here." I said starting out toward the mountain Totosai had pointed out. "Gimmjow, you coming with?" I asked looking over my shoulder at him.

"No, I'd love to but I have other errands to run for Genji." Gimmjow said opening a portal to the Palace of the Gods. He walked though and the portal closed behind him. He's lucky he's an arrancar, if he were like me he wouldn't be allowed through that portal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Another Half God

I ran through the mountains toward where Totosai said he had seen Toshiro. The two of us never really got along. Toshiro was a large supporter of the movement to exile. He's part of why I ended up in hell at the age of seventeen, that's basically infancy to a god.

I slid to a stop on top of a ridge, I had made good time and reached the other mountain in about three minutes. Toshiro was walking on the path below me, he was accompanied by a girl who I didn't recognize. I could tell from the scent in the air that she was at least half panther demon.

Toshiro was short, with turquoise eyes and short, spiked, white hair, which tends to draw attention. He wore a sleeveless haori with a green sash around his shoulders, held together by a round, star-like clip. The sash held his zanpakuto's sheath in place on his back and was tied to it at either end. He was relatively young by god standards, and had the appearance of a child. His zanpakuto, Hyorinmaru, looked like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which was in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star, its hilt was light blue.

The girl with him was about my height, if I had to guess we were about the same age, she had blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a white top and blue skinny jeans, it's odd that she has these clothes because she could only get them in the twentieth century, but in order for that to happen she would need the help of a time god. So far as I know only my father and I are time gods, but if she is a panther demon then my father wouldn't have ever spoken to her.

I personally never met her so that would mean she's half god, but if she's half god and half demon then she should've been exiled like I was so again my father would've never spoken to her let alone get her clothes.

"Fuck it, I'm not going to figure anything out by just looking at them." I muttered to myself before jumping down in front of them. "Hello Toshiro, what're you doing here?" I asked standing up from the position I landed in.

"Just my luck, what are you doing here scum?" Toshiro asked, he had that smug look on his face that I just can't stand. After all of our fights where does he get off thinking he's better than me.

"I asked you first, by the way, who's your friend?" I asked moving my focus to the girl. She was pretty enough, I may just try to get on her good side, something I don't try to do with many people.

"She is not important, I'm just taking her to a relatively peaceful village for her to live in at her mother's request." Toshiro said, the nerve of him I had half a mind to kill him. It's not like he hasn't given me ample opportunity already, he's completely open to impalement.

"Who's her mother? Is she a god? Because I'm smelling panther demon." I asked, if this girl was a half god then it would mean there was an exception made. I wonder what would've caused that.

"Her mother is the goddess of light Hikari megami, and for the record the only reason I do not kill her right now is because," Toshiro said, I saw an opportunity so I interrupted him.

"Because I cannot even defeat a girl with virtually no combat experience, I have to ask someone stronger to fight for me." I said doing a very poor impression of Toshiro.

"Are you mocking me?" Toshiro asked very angered by my impression.

"No, I'm just making fun of you in a cruel way." I said, of course that is the definition of mocking so I guess he was right. The girl seemed to have gotten it because she started laughing a little bit, she stopped when Toshiro glared back at her.

"That's the definition of mocking." Toshiro said clearly near the breaking point. This has almost become too easy from years of experience.

"Oh, good job Snowy you figured that out all by yourself, keep this up and one day you may be like me and the other big boys and girls." I said, the entire sentence will sting him but calling him snowy will really get to him.

"What did you call me?" Toshiro asked clearly enraged. He was clenching his fists and teeth trying to hold back.

"Not a fan of that one? I have others." I said. I leaned up against a rock and took a deep breath. "How about, you look like Benjamin Button fucked an old catcher's mitt. Like four inches of face stretched over twelve inches of skull. Like a moldy jack-o-lantern some frat guy barfed in and then crushed against his forehead because he was super drunk and thought it was a beer can and immediately regretted every single life choice he ever made ." I said putting emphasis on the super to get the point across.

"Enough! How dare you mock me in such a manor." Toshiro yelled having enough of my shit. I was struggling to hold in my laughter.

"Oh, how would you like me to mock you? I take requests." I said smiling ear to ear. Nothing makes me much happier than messing with little Snowy.

"No, I have a better idea. I'll kill you right now, then I'll never have to put up with your bull shit again." Toshiro said drawing his zanpakuto from its sheath.

"Ok Snowy, why don't you take your weak ass back through the portal you took to get here before I make your face look even worse. I mean jeeze you already look like Jeff Goldblum." I said not really wanting to fight, just to make fun.

"That last one wasn't an insult." Toshiro said looking confused.

"I'm sorry I forgot to mention, it was Jeff Goldblum, in the fly." I said tacking on a little bit of information that would rile him up a bit more.

"Fuck you and fight me!" Toshiro yelled now horribly pissed off, as if my mental assault wasn't enough he was now begging me to physically put him in his place.

I laughed a little to myself, "You are too easy." I said taking out my new sword. "Hey, watch carefully you're about to see him get utterly humiliated." I said.

"Perfect, no more talk. Just the beautiful song of sword against sword." Toshiro said holding his zanpakuto in front of him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked giving him on last chance to get out of this.

"Oh, don't think you can back out now, that mouth of yours had dug your grave, and it's too deep to claw your way out now" Toshiro said still desperately trying to sound strong. I won this fight before it started.

"Alright, just remember, I gave you an out." I said preparing to end this quickly.

Toshiro and I attacked at the same time, the clash was instant. We both ended up with our backs to each other. I was smiling I could feel the blade of Hyorinmaru break under the pressure of my attack, I had won.

Toshiro stood up looking at Hyorinmaru. "I feel like this was longer." Toshiro said as I put away my sword

"So, are we done here or?" I asked turning to Toshiro.

"You son of a bitch. I'll," I couldn't catch the rest of his words because he was muttering them so quietly, almost in a grumble. He pulled out a knife and started towards me.

"Alright round two it is then." I said going to take my sword back out to end this.

Toshiro yelled as he ran towards me. Before I could do anything, the girl got between us and hit the knife up into the air. "That's enough Toshiro, just get out of here before you embarrass yourself any further." She said staring him down.

"No, I have my pride damn it. I will not be made into some cheap joke." Toshiro said. I looked up seeing the knife that the girl had hit falling now towards its owner. The weight of the knife caused it to fall blade first. It landed in his head making a considerable entrance wound. "Ok, I'm going now. But let the record show it was my choice." Toshiro said opening a portal and stumbling through it.

"Hey you left Hyorinmaru's blade!" I called picking up the detached blade of his zanpakuto. It was too late, he had already left. "Oh well, so what's your name?" I asked turning to the girl.

"My name is Ava, thanks for dealing with him." She said she seemed almost nervous, she must've been raised in the Palace of the Gods. Going from that pampered life style to being thrust out into the world must be quite the shock. I couldn't be too sure but I thought I could smell a jewel shard on her as well.

"Well, I'm Ben. So, you're half demon to, how'd you end up living in the Palace of the Gods?" I asked sitting down and sheathing my sword again.

"What do you mean?" Ava asked sitting next to me, we were quite different from each other. While I was very muscular and obviously exposed to years of combat, she looked the part of a pampered teenage girl who just got thrown out into the real world for the first time.

"Well, you don't look younger than me so you must've been around when all demon gods were exiled from the Palace of the Gods, so how'd you manage to stay with your mother?" I asked.

"Oh, well, when that happened I was very young. I couldn't take care of myself, so since my father was dead I was allowed to stay with my mother until recently. My mom said that Jikan no kami couldn't convince the others that I wasn't a threat anymore." Ava said, I started growling at the sound of my father's name. He protected this girl who he had no relation to for fifty years give or take, but he did nothing for his own son.

"So, my father protected you from exile but just let me get kicked out to a mother who sent me to hell seventeen years after I was born." I said feeling my resentment towards them both trying to boil over.

Deciding that staying in this conversation any longer would be bad for the health of this planet I sped up my perception of time. The next thing Ava would ask was "So you're a time god?".

I answered yes seeing her face turn to shock at my response before she even asked the question. I quickly explained the sharingan and told her that I'd rather not get into my family matters because of the deep-rooted hatred there.

"Well, since you're new to this whole real-world thing, how about you come with me. It's getting relatively late and I'd like to get to a village or at least a forest before it gets dark so don't take too long deciding." I said, I'm sure that she will come with me. The villager life is not for a goddess and she can't really fend for herself on instincts alone.

"Ok, so where are you heading?" Ava asked, I wasn't too sure myself. Something was telling me that I should go to the nearby town on this side of Totosai's volcano but I had no real understanding of why.

"There's a village over there, we can stop there for the night. Other than that, I have no idea of what I'm doing. I just kind of go where I think I'll get the most enjoyment." I said starting down the mountain, Ava followed close behind.

It didn't take long for us to get to a rocky path at the bottom of the mountain, I remembered as we walked down the path that this was the thunder brother's territory. It would only be a matter of time before tweedle dee and tweedle dumb show up if the rumors are true.

As we approached the village the sun began to approach the horizon. It was a small village with large fields full of crops. Overshadowing all of that was a hill with a small shrine atop it. The priest of this village was walking toward the shrine.

Ava and I approached him, "Hey, you're the priest of this village, right?" I asked. I felt oddly drawn to the shrine I would ask about it after securing housing for the night.

"Yes, how may I help you?" The priest asked turning to Ava and I.

"We need housing for the night would you mind arranging that for us?" I asked in an unusually polite way.

"I can, just please allow me to do my nightly prayer to the dragon god." The priest said, does he mean Hanzo or Genji, or maybe it could be me, but that's unlikely, very few know of the god who's literally half dragon opposed to liking the form of one. However, the feeling I'm getting from this shrine makes me want to look into it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The First Battle Begins

"Excuse me but for what god was this shrine made?" I asked following the priest up towards the shrine, Ava had stayed below because she didn't have the same interest in it.

"I do not know, I just know that the great time god Jikan no kami brought it down from the Palace of the Gods and told the priest of the time that he and all of his successors should prey to it once in the morning and once at night, such that the god it is for will someday come." The priest said walking up to the shrine and kneeling down in front of it.

I kept approaching, about three feet from the shrine I was struck by something. It felt like electricity was flowing through me causing immense pain, this wasn't helped by me actively fighting against it to try and get through. Whoever made this barrier did not want me getting through. It took the barrier about ten minutes to overpower me.

I was shot back into the ground next to Ava. My ears were ringing from either the impact or just being shocked by the barrier. Ava had kneeled beside me, I could see that she was saying something but I couldn't hear over the god damned ringing.

I sat up shaking my head, my vision seemed blurred from getting up so fast. The ringing and the blurry vision began to fade, the priest was still preying as if he knew that would happen. The bastard must've set me up, but that leaves the question, how did he make a barrier that a god can't see? The answer is simple, he didn't, it's not possible for a mortal to do that.

"Hey Ben, did I get here too late?" Gimmjow asked walking out of the portal to the palace of the gods. I have a feeling that he just watched the previous events for his own entertainment, to be fair I would to.

"I think so, but that depends on your definition of too late. If we ask my brother he'd say you're right on time. Ask me and I'll say where the hell were you five minutes ago." I said standing up. I noticed that the barrier around the shrine had faded from view.

"You're confused by that barrier, aren't you?" Gimmjow asked noticing what I was looking at.

"Yeah, how is it that a mortal made a barrier that a god can't see?" I asked assuming that Grimmjow had some idea, otherwise he wouldn't mention it. I can't help but get a whiff of my father's stench on this whole situation.

"Well, that's because a mortal didn't make it. Based on your face you're already assuming your father, and you'd be right." Gimmjow said, why did I have to be right this time? "Now you're probably confused as to why, did the priest tell you why that shrine is there?" Grimmjow asked.

"Kinda, he said that my father brought it down from the Palace of the Gods and told the priest of the time that he and all of his successors should prey to it once in the morning and once at night." I said, though I fail to see the importance of this. I was already thinking of something else. Like whether or not to increase the weight of my coat to one hundred trillion tones.

"Well that is true, the purpose is to house a weapon that only you can wield. The weapon in there is part of why your uncle Lawless died." Gimmjow said, he instantly regained my attention when he said weapon. My guess is that there is a zanpakuto in there, or maybe a sword that is similar to one just without the spirit. The latter would make more sense considering that even if the zanpakuto is sealed in this shrine I would still be able to speak with it.

"So, what does that have to do with Lawless' death?" I asked, I find it hard to believe that a zanpakuto is why my father decided to have my brother.

"I don't know myself, your father didn't give me the details. All I know is that that barrier isn't coming down with brute force, it's waiting for you to prove yourself as worthy of its power." Grimmjow said, I feel like he thinks I have some idea as to what that means, but I've never even heard of this weapon.

"Well, just because my father said something doesn't make it law." I said turning toward the shrine again. "Hey get down from there before I accidentally blow you to hell, the god you've been waiting for is here!" I yelled up in warning to the priest.

Luckily for him he had finished his prayer and was emerging from behind the barrier already. I waited until he was down to make my move on the shrine. The nail on my left pointer finger extended into a claw.

I motioned for Grimmjow to walk over. When he was next to me I clawed his upper cheek making sure that some gold blood was on the claw. "You don't mind if I borrow this do you?" I asked smiling at Grimmjow, sure this was kinda insurance because of the moonless night coming up soon but a bit of divine blood could be just what I need to punch through my father's barrier.

"What choice do I have?" Gimmjow asked as the cut on his cheek glowed brightly for a second before fading into uninjured skin.

I licked the blood from my finger. I felt the effects almost immediately, my teeth sharpened themselves into fangs, my fingernails extended into long sharp claws my vision went red with blood lust. I dug my claws into the ground to prevent myself from lashing out uncontrollably. I was barely able to keep my mind on the idea of breaking the barrier, this was made harder by the scent of Grimmjow's blood still being fresh in the air. It got to a point where I couldn't take it anymore I gave into my animal like instincts hoping that they would focus on the powerful weapon before slaughtering the village. For the sake of everyone in the village I hope this barrier doesn't break before night falls completely.

When I finally let go my body propelled itself at the barrier claws first. The barrier immediately reacted to my onslaught projecting what I could only assume was thousands of gigawatts of electricity into my body, though in my current state I'd be damned if I could feel any of it. The only thing I was focused on was getting even one claw through.

Then it happened, after pounding my claws into the transparent surface of the barrier for several minutes I saw cracks around my claws which had firmly dug themselves in. I used my free left hand to grab my sword, I couldn't tell how much time was left, I just hoped that Grimmjow would be able to hold me off until I regain control. I raised my sword above my head flipping it around so that it was pointed at the spot in the barrier. Energy engulfed the blade as I thrust it down at the cracks.

The sword glided through the barrier, the energy exploding out around me at random. My claws broke free after the sword plunged in allowing me to claw at it expanding the cracks and eventually forming a small hole. The hole began to close as soon as it opened, I could tell my time was running out due to the pain that was starting to seep into my body. I punched the hole widening it, my sword was now mobile again so I began stabbing the hole making it bigger. When it was big enough for me to slip through I jumped in.

I fell to my knees as the rush of demonic power faded from me. Every part of my body was aching from the amount of electricity that had just hit me. I was light headed, but I forced myself up, my prize, the reason for not only my current pain, but for my uncle's death was in front of me. I moved toward the shrine, almost limping, and ripped open the door. Inside was a stand with a sword and sheath on top.

The sword pulsed, almost as if to speak to me. Like it wanted me to claim it, my body had recovered from the barrier like how Grimmjow's did after I cut him so I was able to move normally again.

I reached out to the sword, I was about the grab it when an unsavory scent hit my nose. Before I could react to his presence long black claws impaled me from behind causing me to cough up some blood.

"Couldn't you just listen to Grimmjow and figure out what it means to prove yourself. God you're such a pain." He said, I knew that lazy voice and annoyance anywhere. Why is my brother of all people here trying to stop me? It doesn't make sense, if my father has a problem with this then he should come himself not send Sleepy Ash.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as my brother pulled the claws out of my back allowing me to fall into a pool of my own blood. The wounds closed themselves but the pain was still shooting up my spine and down my arms and legs.

I looked up at my brother, as per usual he had a board expression on his face, like he'd rather be anywhere else. Funny, I wish he was anywhere else right now to. He had shoulder-length, blue hair with his front bangs reaching his eyes. His eyes were red and he had big, dark bags under them, they were half-lidded. His teeth were pointed. He was wearing a blue jacket which was a tad darker than his hair color with the hood pulled over his head, there was black fur lining the hood giving him a cat like appearance. He also had a patch on his left shoulder with the Roman numeral 1. He wore a bell around his neck. His blue jacket was buttoned open, with a simple white shirt hiding under it. On both sides, he had chest pockets. The hem of his jacket split into many threads, starting short at the front but growing in length as they reach his back. His white pants were skin-tight and held up with a red belt. He wore long, black boots that almost reached his knees.

He sighed then said, "I'm here to stop your stupid bull shit. There's a reason why that barrier is there, do you think you're just entitled to everything you want just because you can get to it?" He stomped on my back to stop me from getting up.

I began concentrating, allowing energy to flow out of me and gather behind Sleepy Ash. The energy formed into a small white cero orb, I smiled at my brother knowing that once he was off of me I had won. Before he could realize what had happened the cero exploded throwing him through the shrine.

I jumped up grabbing my sword. Black flames of energy engulfed it as I prepared to fight my brother off. More new scents hit my nose, among them was Toshiro, and three that I hadn't smelled in a long time. Turning around I saw Toshiro with my father and the Simada brothers.

"Hanzo, Genji, take up positions around the shrine and await my signal. Toshiro, help Kuro with Ben." My father said. He was tall and was wearing a jacket lined with white fur over a shirt with a gold and blue dragon on it. His pants were simple blue jeans with a gold chain hanging from the left back pocket to the front pocket. He had white hair that was combed back and red eyes.

Genji and Hanzo did as they were told, I could tell that Genji went through with the modifications that he had planned. His body was now completely covered in metal, his head was in a helmet that included a green v shaped slit for him to see through. His shoulders each had three green circles on them and there was one in the center of his chest. Two more circles were on either side of his stomach and there was one on each hip. Genji had a short sword on the back of his waist and a long sword on his back. Hanzo was the same height as Genji, he seemed to have declined Genji's cybernetic enhancements. He was wearing normal Shimada clan robes, they were black and had a dragon design going down his left sleeve. The right side of the top was cut away showing the top of his chest and the tattoo of the dragon design on his left arm. He had a quiver full of arrows on his back and he held his bow in his right hand.

The two brothers sat down at opposite corners of the shrine, my father was planning on kicking me out then reinforcing the barrier to stop me from doing it again. Sleepy Ash walked back out from behind the shrine, both of his hands were engulfed in black energy that formed cleanly into two sets of black claws. Toshiro drew his sword, it appeared as though Genji repaired Hyorinmaru for him.

"And what of you father, going to get your hands dirty for once? Or are you too scared of being beat by the youngest of your children?" I taunted, humiliating my father is my best bet. The Shimada's would never follow someone they perceive as weak.

"This battle shouldn't even be taking place, leave this barrier and no harm will come to anyone tonight." My father said, just as I thought he was trying to back out while looking like it was my decision.

"Well, Lawless shouldn't have been killed because of a sword but that happened anyway." I said ripping off my bloody shirt. The blood would encumber me and that's the last thing I need when facing my brother, Toshiro and my father.

"You don't know what you say, Lawless died because Sleepy Ash was born, and that happened for reasons that you cannot begin to understand now." My father said, he had no reason to keep this information from me unless it proves my point. If I keep pushing he will fight me and everything will fall into place.

"That's enough Ben, stop trying to make this a three on one. Sleepy Ash and I are more than enough for you." Toshiro said. He was preparing to attack me, Sleepy Ash also seemed like he was ready to pounce an any moment.

"As if, or did you forget your complete humiliation at my hands earlier today?" I asked, it's hard to believe that he's already forgot.

"You don't really think that I was giving it my all earlier, do you?" Toshiro asked pointing the blade of his zanpakuto down and pulling up the handle. The stance was instantly recognizable, he was about to use his bankai. This was very surprising and exciting for me, personally I was done toying with him today. "Bankai, freeze the heart of this disgrace, Daiguren Hyourinmaru!" Toshiro yelled calling fourth the power of his zanpakuto.

Hyourinmaru responded instantly, pulsing with energy ice began to grow out of the hilt and over Toshiro's right hand. The ice formed into a dragon's head, the ice continued to climb over his arm and under his clothes. It reemerged on his left hand, freezing over it making it into claws similar to those of a dragon, the same happened at his feet. The ice grew out over his right shoulder expanding into wings and a tail. The swords guard turned into an eight-pointed star rather than a four pointed one.

I smiled, at last Toshiro may be able to give me some entertainment, as for my brother, I've never seen him with any motivation to do anything, but the look in his crimson eyes. It sent chills all over my body making me more excited than ever before.

"Ok Snowy," I said chuckling to myself, "Show me what you've got. Be warned, one wrong step and I'll rip your very soul apart." I growled, I could feel power rushing through me. Power that I've never felt before, power that could rival that of my father. If I were to say I was anything less than ecstatic then I'd be lying. I wanted nothing more than to test this power.

My brother was foolishly the first to move. He pounced much like a cat, digging both sets of claws into my shoulders. I put my eyes directly on Toshiro as I spun my sword in my hand, catching it so that it pointed backward. I swung back hitting Sleepy Ash in the abdomen. I could feel the warm gold blood coat my back awakening something inside me, a killer instinct that I thought I already had begging, no forcing its way out.

I poured energy into my sword discharging it into Sleepy Ash. I could feel the energy overflowing out of my brother's eyes and mouth over my head. His hands shook free of my shoulders allowing me to use my sword to throw him off of me. I threw him at Toshiro who flew out of the way. I could no longer tell if I was growling or purring, this was possibly the best night of my life. I motioned up with my free right hand closing my fingers just short of a fist. The earth around Sleepy Ash responded immediately rising up into something of a tent over his body. I then closed my fingers entirely and slammed down. The rocks collapsed on Sleepy Ash crushing his body, as evidenced by the golden blood that shot out from under the rocks.

"So, Toshiro, do you still believe that you're a match for me?" I asked again laughing to myself a little. "If you back out now I won't think any less of you, not that it's really possible." I added licking the blood off of my sword, it tasted oddly sweet, like how chocolate after years without any sugar.


End file.
